


Hey, Don't Do It Please

by SmashThatMirror



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Suicide, a little bit of fluff but it's like really tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror





	Hey, Don't Do It Please

It was a average day for Sicheng. He had just finished school for today, and just like everyday, he would pay a visit to the rooftop to enjoy the view. He made his way up the stairs, blocking out anything that wasn't his own thoughts. The doors slowly opened as he pushed the bar, he kept walking until he reached his favorite spot. The sky was beautiful, he was ready to bask in the beauty, but something caught him off guard. He locked eyes with a boy in a yellow cardigan sitting on the railing, and with what seemed to be the boy shoes on the floor.

 

It wasn't like him to scream at something like this, and yet he did anyway. "Hey, don't do it please!"

 

The boy in the yellow cardigan told him his woes, but he didn't expect Sicheng to be shocked, everyone has probably heard it before. "I really thought that he might be the one, but then i saw him with another boy."

 

"Are you seriously upset about something like that? Whoever the boy was is stupid, you don't deserve to die just because he couldn't realize how perfect you are." Why was he saying these things? He never even met the boy, so why is he being so kind?

 

"I'm feeling better, thank you for listening." The boy got off the railing and back to the floor, putting his shoes back on.

 

He didn't know how to respond, all he could do was watch the boy in the yellow cardigan walk away.

 

* * *

 

|The Next Day|

 

* * *

 

School has ended, so that means it's time for his daily rooftop visit. When he arrived at his favorite spot, he locked eyes with the boy in the yellow cardigan one step away from death once again. Just like before, the boy told him his woes . "Everyone hates me, everyone steals, i don't fit in with anyone here." The boy had tears in his eyes.

 

"Bullshit, you really believe all of that? Even so, you're still loved by everyone at home. There's always food waiting for you on the table, I guarantee it." He was once again confused with himself, this was so unlike him.

 

The boy pulled his sleeve up a bit and stared at his wrist. "I'm hungry." He said as he shed tear, then got off the railing putting his shoes back on.

 

Before the boy could walk away, Sicheng grabbed his hand. "Wait a second, what is your name?"

 

"Yuta, I'm gonna go home now." He was still wiping away his tears as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

|1 Week Later|

 

* * *

 

Sicheng's encounters with Yuta stayed the same everyday, but today he hoped it was different. The weather anchor said that it would rain today, but sadly, Sicheng didn't have his umbrella. Just like the rest of the students, he walked out the front where he spotted a boy sitting on a bench curled into a ball. There was no doubt about it, the boy was Yuta. He was wearing the same yellow cardigan he wears everyday. He approached Yuta and caught his attention when he called out for him. "You don't have an umbrella either huh?"

 

Yuta shook his head. Sicheng held his hand out for Yuta, in hopes he would take it. "How about I walk you home?" Sicheng got used to this routine, help Yuta with all his problems. But to Sicheng's surprise, Yuta shook his head once again with more force this time, like he was scared. 

 

"I deserve to freeze in the rain anyway, i'm worthless so it doesn't matter. No one should be wasting their life or time on me." The words he spoke made Sicheng angry. 

 

"You're not worthless, i promise that. Now please just take my hand so i can make sure you get home safely."

 

"No, not my house. Just take me to yours, please." How could Sicheng say no?

 

And with that said, they starter to walk to Sicheng's home, but on the way there they encounter train tracks. The sounds of the train grew louder and louder. Sicheng just looked up at the cloudy sky, lost in his own thoughts. But he snaps back into reality when he hears the sound of metal being stepped on. He screams when he sees the train getting close, and Yuta sitting on the train tracks. Without a second thought, he chargers to push Yuta out of the way. About two seconds later the train passes behind them. Sicheng now lays on top of Yuta.

 

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD OF DIED." Sicheng knew Yuta wanted to, but thought maybe it would of gotten a bit better since he started to talk to him.

 

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry." Yuta just kept repeating those words. It killed Sicheng seeing Yuta like this, he had no idea why he grew a soft spot for him as soon as he met him.

 

"I just want to see you live, you don't have to say sorry for anything." He picks himself off the ground, and then reaches his hand out for Yuta to grab. Thankfully, Yuta cooperates and they go back to walking in the cold rain. A little more time passes and they finally reach the house. Sicheng peeked through the window and saw his father asleep on the couch. "My father is asleep, but i'm not sure about my mom. She might be out, just be careful not to wake up my dad." He unlocked the door to his house and entered as quietly as he could. They managed to get in without being heard, and Sicheng took him to his room immediately.

 

"You'll get a cold if you don't change out of these and take a shower." 

 

"There are towels in the bathroom cabinets, so you can just use those." Yuta nodded, then left for the bathroom. While he waited for Yuta he layed on the bed. His body felt so out of touch with reality, like he was in a body of water. He laid there for a few minutes until he realized Yuta had no clothes to change into after the shower. So he enter the bathroom, only to see Yuta trying to drown himself in the bath instead of taking a shower.

 

Naturally, he took him out of the water. Instead of yelling he just hugged him and whispered words in his ears. "I already told you, I want to see you live. I'm not ready to see you die." Yuta hugged him back. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again. I'm just gonna take a normal shower now." Sicheng let go of him, and then placed a pair of clothes on the counter. "They are my sleeping clothes, but it's the only things i have. I'm gonna go take your clothes and wash them, okay?" Yuta nodded.

 

Time passes, and the two of them are laying down on the bed in comfort. Sicheng wanted nothing to ruin this night, so he hugged Yuta from behind to get even more comfortable. He felt so happy hugging Yuta, he didn't know why, but he wasn't gonna question it right now. Sicheng falls asleep, and hopes the best for Yuta tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

|The Next Day|

 

* * *

 

Sicheng wakes up with no one in his arms. He gets scared for Yuta, but trusts him enough to stay calm. He changes into his clothes then makes off for another day of school.

 

When he arrives at school, he looks all around for Yuta, but he doesn't find him anywhere. Before he can search somewhere else, the bell rings. He has no choice but to go to class.

 

He tries once again to find Yuta during the lunch break, but has no luck. The bell rings again and he gets to class. Finally it's the end of the school day. Sicheng makes his way to the rooftop, where he finds Yuta about to take off his shoes. "I finally found you." Even if Yuta didn't keep his promise, he wasn't mad at him at all. "Everyone lies to get what they want, no one cares about me, I know it." Sicheng walked closer to Yuta. "That's not true, people care for you, I know it. Like your parents." Sicheng wonder if these words even meant anything to Yuta, but if it stopped him from committing suicide for one day, then it must of worked. "If you died, everyone in your life would care." 

 

That seemed to do the trick. Yuta walked away from the railing clutching onto his yellow cardigan as he did so. Sicheng just let him be, it's what he has been doing anyway.

 

* * *

  

|4 Days Later|

 

* * *

 

Sicheng pushes the bars to the rooftop door to stop Yuta once again, but something was off. He hadn't done this in a while, but he screamed once again and said the same words he told him when they first met. "Hey don't do it please!"

 

Yuta turned to him with a face of despair. "I just want to stop the scars that grow, every time I go home. That's why I came up here instead." For once Sicheng didn't know how respond, he felt powerless, why couldn't he say anything? He had no idea how to help him in the state he was in, but he somehow managed to speak. "CAN YOU PLEASE GO AWAY? Your pitiful expression is just to much for me!" Sicheng was so stressed, he didn't know how to help him this time, he was completely lost. Yuta's face seem to just become more blank, but he just got off the railings and put his shoes back on despite the words Sicheng said. "I guess today, just isn't my day." Yuta left leaving Sicheng stressed. 

 

Yuta could of died thanks to Sicheng. Thank god Yuta didn't jump, but he sensed tomorrow won't be good.

 

* * *

  

|The Next Day|

 

* * *

 

It's a new day, and for once Sicheng is leaning on the railing staring at the sky. He seemed to be earlier than Yuta. But speaking of the devil, Sicheng heard footsteps, so he turned around to see Yuta. 

 

"Hello Yuta, why don't you join me, so we can watch the sky together?" Sicheng tried stopping Yuta before anything else happened. "Can i ask you something?" Yuta's voice was so dull.

 

"Sure ask away." Sicheng seemed happy everything was going smoothly, but he was shocked from the words that came out of Yuta's mouth.

 

"How is it like having the love of your life stolen from you right before your eyes? How is it like starving yourself, because you think you deserve it? How is it like being hated by everyone? How is it like seeing more bruises appear from your father's abuse? How is it like inflicting scars on your own body with your stress relief knife?"

 

Sicheng just froze there. "Your pain is only gonna get worse, so why not stop it?" Yuta walked closer and closer to Sicheng, until his hands were on his chest. He took off the yellow cardigan Sicheng wore and hung it on the railing. Sicheng took of his own shoes, the same time Yuta took of his." The two boys went over the railing and hugged each other.

 

"It's time to jump now and be free." The two both fell together.


End file.
